Let's Prank Young Justice
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: SEquel to Let's Go Beat Up Superman. You don't need to read it to understand it.I need you to READ AND REVIEW! Thanks to Lin Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: LETS ALL THANK LIN SHADOW! *claps hands* this is a sequel to Let's Go Beat Up Superman :D. But you don't have to read it to understand at all. It could help though. So I had a PMer PM me and tell me that I was stupid for continuing the previous story. Well, LIN SHADOW came up with a great loop hole. She liked the other story so much, she said let's go prank YJ instead! So thus- this was born! This is also Co-Authored by LIN SHADOW! THANK YOU LIN SHADOW! I loved doing Let's Go Beat Up Superman, and all of the OC's that I used you are back in action. :)

I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN THE IDEA! The plot maybe but...

Pranking Robin

Robin was sitting on the green clothed couch in the living room of Mount Justice. He was here alone- and waiting for the rest of his teammates who were due in a hour. He was working on his black mimi laptop and he would swear he was going crazy. He kept seeing mist. It was weird. And on top of that he heard giggling and poof sounds.

"You are losing it Rob." He told himself. He shook his head and turned off the laptop. He got up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. His bare feet sounded to be sticking to the hard wood floor that was only in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and scanned through it. He pulled out an apple and a bottled water. Miss Martian just cleaned the kitchen, leaving it crystal clean and squeaky, so he decided not to eat here in case he got messy. Robin leaned on the wall for back support, eating slowly. He strained his ears.

"He is so oblivious, Robyn!" Someone young squeaked in utter joy. Robin looked everywhere. Was the person talking to him? But wait. It already said he. Multiple people? He heard more whispering, telling the first voice to be quiet. Robin tip toed back to the living room and typed something on his wrist computer. A screen showing the entire vent system. 'This has to be wrong! About twenty people hidden in the vents? No way possible. One disappeared off the map, then another, then another. Soon, no one was in the vents. More giggling. Some were high and some were low, but all sounded creepy and dangerous to Robin. He sighed. He felt a tap on the shoulder from behind him. Robin turned so fast he was sure later he would have marks. Nobody was behind him. Robin gave a nervous chuckle. No one was there. No one. He heard footsteps in the kitchen. With out thinking twice he ran in the direction of the kitchen. It was a speed that would make Flash run for his money. He sprinted inside and looked around. Again no one. Or so he thought. He felt someone push him forward and he smacked face first into a floating pie. What the-? He came up and whipped the pie pieces of his face. The pan was still floating and he kicked it and it just fell down with a thump. He picked up a dish towel and whipped the rest of his face off quickly.

"This is so stupid! I am finally losing it!" Then the footsteps were literally dancing around him. Literally. He squeaked. Then he started kicking at the air wildly, making him look like a nut job. But every time he swung his foot out, he missed. 'I can't even see them!' He thought bitterly. There was some left over flour from the cookies Miss Martian was baking, and the ninja grabbed it and tossed it ALL over the ground. In seconds the entire floor was white. There was no footsteps walking around as he thought, but he wasn't going crazy. He KNEW that. He shaked a little bit. He turned around to go and lay down in his room but a tomato to the face stopped him. The flour on the ground had many footsteps in it now and this time the voices were not whispering.

"Aw. Look at the Baby Bird. How pathetic! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A deepish but highish one said, laughing extremely loud. Robin covered his ears. The voice sounded like it was right on top of him. He shivered, butt wanted to kick the crap out of whoever was messing with him. It defiantly wasn't the team because they don't sound anything like any one of the voices. Maybe he was just going crazy. Robin looked around fastly like a chicken with its head chopped off. He heard someone slap someone else and reply harshly.

"Shut- UP! Gah! You are so stupid, Gale!" The voice appeared to be that of a girl teenager. It was soft and smooth like honey. Robin sighed, girls in his head. He is turning into Wally. Let alone the lady sounded older. 'Yea. Defiantly Wally.' Another whisper that sounded younger and a bit like his and Artemis' voices combined. It was a girl.

"How about this. You both shut up because you are starting to get on my last nerve. Jamie, how long will this last?" ANOTHER ONE? Robin's eye twitched and he slunk to the ground holding his head in his hands and rocking back and forth.

"About... It will last as much as I want." This voice said evilly. Robin was sure if he could see the voice it would have a giant creepy smile plastered on his face. He shuddered, but stayed rocking on the ground.

"AH! Leave me alone!" He hissed out to no one in particular. The voices all laughed at him. 'I just need to get something to drink. I'm probably dehydrated.' He looked back at his bottled water that was now empty. Ignoring the voices, he went up to the tap and turned on the water. Bucket loads came down as fast as possible. He pulled out a clean cup and started filling it with what Earth was filled of. When it was half way full, his head was bombarded by tons of... Pudding? He reached the top of his head and found chocolate pudding invading his personal space. He shook his head violently like a dog, the pudding splashing in random places around the kitchen. He turned to fight what ever did it to him. Of course it would be the voices. They snickered, but he found that the Zeta-Tube was turning on and they were leaving.

"This isn't the end HA01." The Zeta-Tube announced. Robin ran out of the kitchen to finally see who was there and torturing him. 'No one.' Robin turned around and jumped back on the sofa. He turned on the TV and started watching a program absent mindedly. The Zeta-Tube flared up again and the entire team plus Canary walked in the living room.

"I'm going to go and check on my cookies," Megan said with a smile on her face. The others turned to join her. Robin's eyes bulged out of his head. 'WAIT!' She screamed as did the others.

"ROBIN!" Canary yelled from the kitchen. Robin gulped. 'Great time to go Ninja.' But he knew he couldn't. He walked on in. The entire floor was a mixture of water and flour, the sink still going. The walls had pudding on them and all the dishes were ruined by pie. He gulped once more, the others giving him death looks. It bore daggers in his very soul. He dropped to the ground.

"The voices did it!" He chanted over and over. The others looked at him worriedly and Canary bent over next to him.

"Let's go and talk." She picked up the sagging boy and walked out to the therapy room.

A/n: tada! Read and review if you wanna see another chapter:) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: lol you guys are amazing:) so I'm going to use the brilliant idea that YJ-Lover gave me. It was the only thing I could think about for a while. Hope you like the song I'm using. And yes. This is going to be using the OC's.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not YJ or Just So You Know.

On with the hate and love!

A Blonde girl was waking in the mall. A little in front of a certain red head. Roy Harper to be exact. Roy was paying no attention to the weirdly dressed girl behind him. The girl, a young one maybe thirteen or fourteen, was skipping. She had on a white shirt that with made out of sweet hearts said' I'm Sorry! I still love you!' She also had on dark pink skin tight caprees with thin light pink and white strips. She had on make up on her face with hearts all over. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails. She wore a bigger smile than the Joker, and a microphone stars usually have when they are singing and dancing. All of the sudden she opened her mouth and the whole mall shook.

"Roy Harper!" Roy saw her and stared at her in mild shock. She waved him off. "Oliver Queen says he misses you and that fight should have never happened. He didn't mean it and it was a misunderstanding. He wants you back in his life. Oliver payed us to show his affection!" She yelled. Roy turned a deeper red then his hair. He tried to run away, but was held back by two boys who looked just like the girl. Instead of the caprees they had baggy pants.

"Is he secure Sammy and Adam?" The blonde asked. They nodded. Adam had spiky black hair that was gelled back in a Mohawk and dark red skin. He was about six foot, which beat the blonde by about five inches, maybe six. Sammy had a Mohawk tan and long black hair that covered his brown eyes. He looked like a mini Adam. Both boys nodded. Smiles on their faces. Bystanders watched in interest. Over the intercom spoke a voice.

"Hello Ladies and gents! This is Ryan Hall speaking to you! This one goes out to Roy Harper from Oliver Queen. He says he wants you back Roy. What are you going to do?" A deep voice called. Roy shuddered. 'They are making me sound gay in front of all these people.' Roy thought. A boy, no he was about Roy's age came out from behind a trash can in the same get up as the others. He stood next to the blonde. He also had a portable microphone.

"Hey guys! I'm Bailey and I have been dancing since I was about three. This chick right here is Robyn, she picked the song and shiz. Well here you go!" He said. A soft beat met Roy's ears. 'No! Why this song!" Robyn and Bailey began dancing. They swayed their bodies and turned to a center where about twenty more teens came.

"I shouldn't love you but I want to I just can't turn away I shouldn't see you but I can't move I can't look away." They all glanced at different directions but finally met in the middle. They ran up to it and began jumping up and down and holding each others hands.

"I shouldn't love you but I want to I just can't turn away I shouldn't see you but I can't move I can't look away." They all joined in a group hug, but released and started doing a mixture of break dancing and rock. They sprinted their legs outward and inward. Their bodies never missing a beat.

"And I don't know How to be fine when I'm not 'Cause I don't know How to make a feeling stop." They all freezed besides the youngest in the group. The twelve year old girl with medium length black hair pulled in a pony and grey eyes came out and pushed everyone down. They all got back up after she gave an evil laugh.

"Just so you know This feeling's takin' control Of me and I can't help it I won't sit around I can't let him win now." All the girls pointed to the boys and stomped up a pair of stone stairs. Once at the top, a big guy with a dark robe on and a wicked smile made heart shape fire appear out of the sky. The girls slid down the banisters and landed at the bottom where the boys caught them. Roy face palmed and slid down to the floor. 'Oh God this can't be happening.' He covered his face with his over sized sweater.

"Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go Of you but I don't want to I just gotta say it all before I go Just so you know." The boys dropped the girls and they all walked up to Roy. A thirteen year old girl with messy and frizzy brown hair and eyes with danger beneath held up a banner that said. 'I miss you Roy!' Roy looked at all the bystanders. The entire mall! My God that's about four hundred! And some people were video taping! Most were laughing or giving him weird looks. 'Perfect.'

"It's gettin' hard to be around you There's so much I can't say Do you want me to hide the feelings And look the other away." 'OH. MY. GOD! Way to pick the gayest song in history!' They all started cartwheeling. The blonde girl, Robyn, pulled out a mini bomb. She made it go off and the entire room was filled with pink and red heart shaped confetti.

"And I don't know How to be fine when I'm not 'Cause I don't know How to make a feeling stop." They all freezed again. But this time a girl with raven black hair and sea green eyes came out and pushed everyone down. Instead with an evil laugh, she used a happy laugh.

"Just so you know [- From . -]  
This feeling's takin' control Of me and I can't help it I won't sit around I can't let him win now." The group pulled out heeleys and started going around Roy in a heart shaped circle. They smiled and gushed. They stopped and started slow dancing with who ever was next to them at the time being.

"Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go Of you but I don't want to I just gotta say it all before I go Just so you know." The pulled their wheels back in and started by pulling Roy on their shoulders and throwing him in the air.

"This emptiness is killin' me And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long Lookin' back I realize it was always there Just never spoken." They all pretended to be in a heated discussion but turned around and laughed with whoever was behind them.

"I'm waitin' here Been waitin' here." They broke in a group in two and group one started racing in slow motion while group one waited for them.

"Just so you know This feeling's takin' control Of me and I can't help it I won't sit around I can't let him win now." The girls pointed to the boys and laughed. The boys gave an expression of hurt and depression in a mixture.

"Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go Of you but I don't want to Just gotta say it all before I go Just so you know, just so you know Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go Of you but I don't want to Just gotta say it all before I go Just so you know, just so you know." They stopped and went their separate ways. Roy was released, and he couldn't find the others. He wanted to stop and slap all of them.

Xx Next Morning xX

News: apparently Oliver Queen. And his past ward are in a relationship. More Of this gay relation at ten.

Roy gapped at the TV in Mount Justice. He and Wally and Robin had just turned on the news and this is what comes up. A video of the flash mob. Roy sighed as his brothers laughed at him. 'This is now up for public. Perfect.'

A/n: thank you for reading and REVIEWING! Oh and guys go to Batmanfan2400's youtube page. I just posted my Harley Quinn Impression. Please go and watch it and comment, maybe like it. Read and REVIEW fools! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: here we are! This is Superboy. This is mostly done by Lin Shadow, and the part that I am kinda writing is the idea by YJ-Lover.

I own nothing

Superboy was having a bad day. To put it simply.

M'gann had dragged him to the mall to get shirts that weren't all black.

Black is a fine color, just a fine color. But of course M'gann had dragged him to the mall either way. She had been rambling about getting her friend's little sister (Stacey?, no Serene, well something like that..)

The only good thing was that she managed to drag half the team with her, so here he was with Zatanna, Wally, Artemis and M'gann in the toys section of the Macy's.

But why did it have to be THIS day?

With the Team...

"Monkeys. I HATE monkeys." Superboy/Conner Kent grumbled under his breath.

"Oh come on Supey they aren't so bad," The red headed speedster held out a fluffly monkey plushy. On the inner comm, the rainbow monkey theme song music from Kid's Next Door began to play. It was on a none stop record. Superboy groaned.

"I have to agree with Superboy on this they're kinda creeping me out," Zatanna eyed a stall of large eyed monkey figurines.

"Can we just get in and go, I'm not to fond of monkeys, or the mall." Artemis crossed her arm in a huff. M'gann payed no attention to anything but the toy aisle.

"Guys, can you help me? I babysitted Sylvia a few times and said she loves cats. But all I can find are monkeys," Megan Morse's head stuck out from behind a nearby aisle. The others followed her figure into the next aisle. This one had bigger and more cartoonish monkeys.

"Sure, why not? Does she want a plushy or clothes?" Zatanna walked towards Megan. M'gann tapped her chin.

"I think plushie." She said. She moved all the monkeys to the side in search of a cat.

Superboy stiffened. "Did you guys here that?" He whispered.

"Hear what? Is this a super hearing thing?" Wally zipped up to Conner dragging the grumpy archer along with him. Conner glared at Wally. He always pulls the Super hearing card.

Artemis slapped the speedsters hand away. "I don't hear anything, it's probably just some kid who got lost from his parents or something, don't worry about it."

"Fine," Conner still looked suspicious. He then heard giggling from the corner. He used his X- Ray vision to see behind the wood aisle.

A few teenagers in monkey suits, who what he guessed were workers rounded the corner. He stared at them with wide eyes.

Their costume were creepy, with a full monkey mask with large black eyes and a realistic body suit. The only thing that made him recognize they were teenagers was the hushed whispering that even he couldn't make out.

They were staring right at him and he felt the sudden urge to flee. He grabbed hold of M'gann. She looked at the monkeys.

"How cute!" She said pulling him along to see the monkeys. With each step closer, Conner's eyes went wider.

"Just walk away," he thought while power walking to get away, but M'gann held him back. He pulled her in the next aisle, desperate to get away.

But it didn't work.

The monkeys followed him where ever he went, sometimes peeking behind displays or aisle. Every once in a while he'd see one perched on top of a rafter.

Finally he got the nerve to talk to the stalking monkey's.

"Why are you following me?" He asked slightly alarmed to the closest one.

They didn't respond but a short one of them nimbly approached him and gave him a full hug. The one by one the other monkeys followed until everyone in the store's attention was on the group hug of monkeys.

A series of Awwwwwws or Oh my gosh this is going on facebook! was heard and Conner turned a deep shade of red as people flashed photos.

A full 5 minutes later when everyone went back to their shooping the monkeys scattered disappering in aisles and shadows.

Frustrated by the stalking monkey's he stormed out of the mall, alone.

Poor Poor Superboy was going to be the laughing stalk of the mall for the next few months. He sighed. 'At least M'gann won't drag me to the mall again.' He thought. Yea right Conner.

The monkeys all met up at the back of the mall and took off their monkey faces. They laughed at Conner. They won't ever get a break.

A/n: so that was it. Now go watch my YouTube video please and leave a comment. 


End file.
